The Real Folk Blues
by so1idus
Summary: Chaper 4 up first 2 chapters revised*The dark cloud that remains, Vicious, Julia and Leena: Bit leaves for month The team loses battles and Bits mysterious past plz review
1. part 1

The Real Folk Blues  
Part 1  
By Darra Beng  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any of these character from Zoids or Cowboy Bebop. I just like to write.  
  
Bit Cloud was rummaging through the refrigerator. He held a cookie between his teeth and was looking for something else to fill his stomach. Possibly make a sandwich he thought. Brad was on the couch possibly reading. Doc Toros was in his room making his zoid models. Jaime was... actually Bit didn't know where he was possibly developing a new plan for the next battle or in the garage. Leena was... well Leena was somewhere. His trail of thoughts soon came to a halt when he had found the super-tasty-yummy-in-my-tummy-pizza-bagel. It was bagel topped with pizza sauce covered with 7 different cheeses and toppings of green peppers, pepperoni, and more cheese. It was Leena's, possible a token from Harry since its an expensive thing to buy. Bit looked around his position, making sure no one was around especially Leena. Seeing no witnesses in sight, Bit began to perpetrate his crime. Holding the pizza bagel with both hands, he slowly moved it towards his mouth. His mouth became a gigantic black hole slowly drawing the bagel in. It came closer, and closer, and closer and almost there..... "BIT!" He leapt in the air with fright from a booming voice behind him. Still frightened Bit slowly turned to see the origin of the booming voice. His eyes came to meet with frightful vicious ones.   
"H-hey Leena," Bit said with fear.  
"Just what are you doing with my pizza-bagel!" Leena demanded in harsh tone.  
"N-N-Nothing Leena. I'm just admiring it. It's not like I'm going to eat or anything." Bit said innocently. He slowly placed the back on the top shelf of the fridge and closed the door. Leena seem to calm down a bit but still looked ferocious.  
"Well you better not touch my pizza-bagel again!"  
"I'm sure I'll do that," Bit replied cautionusly. He mad slow and steady movements to get away. "Hold it!"  
"I promise, I won't touch it again Leena." Bit said in reaction.  
"Not that, here," She handed him a letter. "I came here to give you that and what do I find? You trying to steal my bagel after all the trouble.." Bit wasn't paying attention to what Leena was saying only focusing on the letter he just received. The return address contain only one name, Julia. 'Julia,' he thought. 'so you finally found me. Its been so long.' "BIT!" Leena screamed, "Are you even listening to me?"  
"Yeah, I won't touch your bagel again," Bit replied, his attention still focused on the letter. "See ya." He walked off leaving Leena in a bit of dismay.  
'I wonder what that was about?' Leena pondered, with nothing else to do she took out her pizza-bagel.  
  
"Your leaving?" Doc Toros said with shock. "But why Bit?"  
"There's something I have to deal with," Bit replied.  
"How long will you be gone?" Toros asked.  
"I don't know, possibly I won't comeback." Bit was already packed with a bag in hand.  
"Is it that serious?" Toros was thinking of the next battle in two weeks.  
"More than you know," He remarked. Bit walked passed Toros and stopped once he was near his Liger Zero. "Well Liger, this is good-bye," Bit stated, "Maybe I'll see you again." Liger let out a roar. Bit only smirked and walked off towards a jeep. Leena and Brad came up to Doc Toros. "Hey dad what's going on? Where's Bit going?" Leena asked. Toros replied, "Bit's leaving us."  
"You mean Bit is leaving the team?" asked Brad.  
"Afraid so," Toros told.  
"But why?" Leena wondered.  
"I don't know why, he won't say." said Toros. Leena ran up to the jeep where Bit was. "Hey Bit," Leena said. "What's the deal? Why are you leaving us?"  
"There's someone I gotta see," Bit informed.  
"Are you gonna comeback?" She asked.  
"Maybe..., Maybe not," Bit replied, he started the engine. "See ya around Leena." He waved good-bye the drove off. Leena watched him disappear into the distance and couldn't help but wonder what was so important for him to leave.  
  
Two figures sat alone on a bench in the midst of graves. Dark clouds filled the sky and rain fell to meet the ground. One figure was women with blond hair that went down to her shoulders. She had the sweetest blue eyes and was wearing a black trench coat. Next to her was a man with short blond hair and green eyes narrowed upon the rain. "So tell me Bit will you join these graves?" She asked, her hair was beginning to become drenched as well as the person next to her.  
"I don't know, maybe or maybe not. Possibly I won't need a grave at all." answered Bit, "What do you think Julia?" She gave no answer not even a gesture of one. She looked forward viewing all the graves in sight. Silence passed between them for the moment. Julia broke the silence, "Bit you remember that time we went to see that movie?"  
"Refresh me."  
"Well one day you took me to see this western movie. In the movie a cowboy rides into town and squares off against the villain."  
"Go on," Bit listened with open ears.  
"Well this cowboy turns out to be a bounty hunter and has a dark past. It seems the cowboy knew the villain from the past. We also find out the cowboy had apparently died once and is search for a woman he once lost. Well the cowboy, near the end of the movie finds this woman he's been looking for but she soon dies." Julia paused a moment looking up into the clouds. "Well at the movie's end the cowboy and the villain face off in one last battle. An old fashion western draw. The hero kills the villain but as he walks toward the sunset he falls to the ground and dies." A grin somehow appeared upon Julia's face. Bit had notice this. "I love that movie. It was one of my favorites," Julia commented.  
"I remember that movie now," Bit said with a grin, "I hate that movie, it made everything all mushy and sad." Silence past.  
"Tell me Bit is it going to be life imitating art or art imitating life?" Julia then asked.  
"I don't know, maybe it's both." He replied.  
"I guess we have to see then huh?"  
"Yeah, your right...."  
  
"Oh what a battle," Leena explained falling on to the couch  
"We almost didn't win," Jaime said.  
"But we did," Leena reminded, "and that's all that matters."  
"She's right," Brad favored. "A wins a win." Jamie had a look of disappointment on his face. "Look guys by the way this last month has been going we've been winning and losing matches, and our winning is by a just barely. We need to get better."  
"Don't worry," Leena said joyously, "just you wait and see. Well pull up from this." Jamie was filled with disbelief. 'They're hopeless.' he thought.  
  
Leena walk through the hall with a cookie in hand. she was headed towards her room when she made a sudden stop at a door. She pushed open the door and came to an empty room. 'Its been one month already,' Leena thought, the expression on her face was now soft as she scanned the room. 'I wonder where he is,' she exited and shut the door. 


	2. part 2

Real Folk Blues  
Part 2; we meet again  
By Darra Beng  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own zoids or cowboy bebop. Please don't sue I just like to write. This is the revised version where i cleared all my mistakes.  
  
  
  
The bar had its several amount of customers. There was not too many and not too little. Some were pilots of Zoids, others did not, and a couple were drunks. The place was called Veebop, known for its sweet sounds and tasteful drinks. A jukebox was up against the wall adjacent to the entrance. A drunk was at it trying to pick a song. Opposite of the entrance was a bar with a bartender behind it.  
  
The bartender handed a drink to a man at the end of the bar. The man had short blond hair, green eyes, and was wearing a dark brown trench coat. He carried his drink to a table and sat down. He took a drink and watched the television above the bar hanging from the ceiling. It was showing the recent Zoid battle standings. "So it is you." A familiar voice called out. Bit turn to see its origin. "Leon," Bit said, surprised to see Leon Toros.  
"Hey Bit Cloud its been some time. Mind if I sit here?" said Leon.  
"Sure go ahead." Leon sat down and placed his cup on the table. "So," Leon began, "where have you been? Its been a month and you haven't been in any battles."  
"I've been away with old business," Bit replied.  
"Does this mean your gone from the Blitz Team?" Leon watched the Bit's expression as he said that. Bit took a sip of his drink and replied, "I don't know Leon. I don't know." A strange glimmer went through Bit's eyes as he took another drink. Leon noticed this but didn't know what it was. Bit placed his cup on table and stood up. "Listen, Leon I got to go. Here, I'll pay for your drink." He reached in his pocket, pulled out some cash, and placed it in the central of the table. Leon watched him turn, walk away, and leave through the entrance. Leon looked down to observe the cash Bit had left and was surprised to see there were big bills in the pile. "How can Bit have this much money if he's not in any battles," Leon pondered.  
  
The night sky was filled with its million of stars. The moonlight from the moons gave some light to the world below. The night was cold or at least that was what Bit Cloud had thought. He walked in silence, hands in his pockets, and looking forward. Shadows move quietly behind him observing his each step. There were possibly seven or more waiting to strike him. Bit knew they were there, but continued walking, not letting them know he knew. 'It's a cold night,' he thought, 'a cold night to die.'  
  
Leena tossed and turned beneath her bed sheets. She was struggling to get to sleep. She opened her eyes in defeat, and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason she had this uneasiness about something. It was like a premonition of something but she couldn't figure out what. She decided no longer to pursue this problem and instead try to go back to sleep.  
  
A figure stood in the mist of night, watching the silent Blitz Team base. All the lights were out except for some outdoor lights. The base seemed completely quiet from the outside. A breeze of wind rustled his short blond hair and his brown trench coat. A drop of blood fell to the ground from his hand, yet he was not injured. "Now Liger," he called out, "together again."  
  
Leena rumadge through the fridge looking for a late night snack. She wished she had another one of those pizza-bagels, too bad she had already eaten the last one. Leena's search for the ultimate late night snack seemed to be endless. So much of the food in the fridge seemed to be unappealing to eat at the moment. When all seemed lost Leena's hand had grasp something way in back of the fridge. It seem to be hidden from all sight. Leena pulled it out and to her surprise it was box of golden blue-berry cupcakes. Attached to it was a tag with Bit's name on it. 'Bit.....,' she thought, a feeling of compassion came over her. She slowly opened the box. "ROAR!!" A tremendous roar came out of nowhere and startled Leena. "That was from the Liger Zero." Leena exclaimed. She raced out the kitchen to the hanger area. As she neared her destination she heard an explosion. When Leena got there she found the Liger Zero had gotten out of the hanger through a hole it had created. She could see it was heading towards a person in the far distance of the base. Leena quickly got in her Gun Sniper and chased after it. A view screen appeared with a half asleep Dr. Toros on it. "Leena what's going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Dad, " Leena replied, "Someones taken the Liger Zero."  
"What! Who is it?!?!"  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Liger suddenly made a sliding halt once it had reached the mysterious person. Liger lowered its head , opened the cockpit, and let the person in. He tried to make a hasty get away but was stopped by barrage of missiles. "Stop right there!" yelled Leena, "Now you better give back that Liger before I show you my Gun Sniper's awesome power."  
  
Doc Toros watched anxiously as Leena took on the mysterious thief. Brad and Jamie came rushing in the room.  
"Hey Doc what's going on?" Brad asked. Toros replied, "It seems someone is stealing the Liger Zero. Luckily Leena's stopped him from getting anywhere."  
"Wait Doc where's the robber at?" Jamie asked.  
"He's piloting the Liger Zero." Toros said pointing.  
"But Doc isn't Bit the only one who can pilot the Liger Zero?"  
"Yeah, you're right," Toros said in realization. 'Could it be?' he wondered.  
  
The moment was still. Leena was locked on target, ready to shoot at the sound of a sneeze. "So what's it gonna be?"  
"You should just let me go before things get ugly," the Thief retorted. 'That voice,' Leena thought, 'I know that voice.'  
"Just who are you?!" Leena demanded. As upon request the mysterious thief appeared on the view screen. All were surprised to find it to be Bit. "Satisfied?" he said in a taunting voice. 


	3. part 3

The Real Folk Blues  
Part 3; Showdown with once allies  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own zoids or cowboy bebop. Please don't sue I just like to write. Plus i thank who review and ask that you just keep reviewing  
  
  
  
A man sat in silence in a vast dark room. His white hair covered his cruel face. His head was rested in the palm of his hand while a peculiar black bird rested on his shoulder. He sat in a huge chair that seemed more fit for a king and a sword rested against one of its sides. His eyes were closed, his mind deep in thought. Suddenly light entered the room and his eyes slowly opened to view his visitor that had entered the room. "What have you to report," said the white haired man in a deep tone.  
"Vicious we have located the target. We have several zoids ready and are awaiting your orders to attack," Vicious nodded and he left the room. Vicious arose from his chair and turned to the enormous window behind his chair. He peered out to see the enourmous city before him. He spoke, "Soon Dark Cloud, time shall bring you back, and then I will release you." A grin soon appeared on his face.  
  
"Bit!" Leena exclaimed. It had been a month since he disappeared, now here he was, not in the best position. "Just what's going on Bit? And why have you taken the Liger Zero?" asked Doc Toros. Bit answered in a cold manner, "That's something you don't need to know. Just let me take the Liger and go back to sleep. You'll get it back sooner or later." Bit began his leave but was soon stopped again by an abrupt voice, "Stop,"  
"What?"  
"I said STOP!" Leenas voice was louder this time. A brief pause passed. "You've been gone for one month. Now you comeback to steal the Liger Zero and won't give an explanation." her voice was filled with anger. "Look mister! That Liger Zero belongs to us, the Blitz and if you're trying to steal it that must mean your no longer with us. So either bring it back or I'm going to make you!" Leena's anger was at its point no one could change her mind at the moment. "Huh," Bit said with a slight grin, "do you really think you can take me on?"  
"While you've been gone I've been in battles, so I'd say I would have the advantage here."  
"Well you haven't seen hell." The two zoids began walking in a circle. They observed each other movements carefully waiting for the perfect moment to attack.  
  
The rest of the Blitz Team watch as the two faced off. "So Bits gonna fight Leena," said Toros, "an odd occurrence that we've become enemies and we don't know why."  
"Who do you think will win?" wondered Jaime.  
"Well the Ligers got speed and moveabilty but the Gun Sniper gots firepower and accuracy." replied Brad, "so it will all be based on skill. If it were under normal circumstances I would place my money on Leena, but we have no idea what's Bit been doing for the last month so we will just have to wait and see."  
"I guess you're right," Toros said. They all watched the battle unfold.  
  
Bit watch carefully Leena's movements. He was looking for that hole in her movements. No matter how small it would be. Leena's eyes were set, really determined to win this battle. The anticipation seemed to continue on forever. 'Man when is Bit going to attack?' Leena wondered. She soon heard a low cracking sound. "Rock?" At that movement Liger lunged forward for attack. In a moments fright, Leena let forth a barrage of fire. Most of her shots were missing but the rest had hit the Liger. Leena stopped her frantic attack to take in some air. Her eyes searched through the fog of dust she had created. 'Where are you Bit?' Within a minute Liger leapt out of nowhere, seeming to fly in the midair. "What!" Leena tried to turn her zoid as fast she could but Bit was able to make a landing on her. She hit the ground hard, becoming a bit dazed. She regained her stability and took hold of her controls once again. To no avail she was brought back down to the ground. Liger held its paw at the neck of the Gun Sniper, pinning it down. "You've lost," Bit said in a cold manner. Leena felt the rise of disbelief and some humiliation in her. "SHIT!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the controls. This was the same feeling she had been feeling for a whole month. But now she had lost against Bit. Going into this battle she had wanted her revenge for him leaving the team and her, for a month. Believing his skills would be like shit, she went into the battle with hope for a victory. Now she sat in her Gun Sniper, that was pinned to the ground, in another defeat.  
  
After what seemed to be a couple of minutes or so, Bit pulled his Liger off the Gun Sniper and backed off a few feet. Leena brought up her Gun Sniper still feeling humiliated. Leena looked at Bit with no intentions of continuing. Bit began his hasty leave, and Leena could only watch. A screech filled the air, becoming louder each second. Time became a minute, the sound grew ever so loud then a louder boom replaced it with fire accompaning it. Liger Zero fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Toros said in surprise.  
"Doc several unidentified flying zoids have just appeared," Jamie informed  
"How many are there?"  
"About forty or so and it looks like their just attacking Bit."  
"Dammit what the hell is going on?" Toros said slamming his fist on the console, "Alright both of you get into your zoid, get out there and help Bit and Leena. Whether we know what's going on or not," Jamie and Brad ran out of the command room.  
  
"Gotcha!" The pilot said, a villainous grin came upon his face. "Commander," another pilot appeared on the view screen, "what are your orders?"  
He replied, "Every unit eliminate the target and everyone else in the area."  
"Roger that."  
"Dark Cloud you can never escape the Oni-kun."  
  
Bit cursed as he felt the stinging pain in his ribs. "So they found me," he said, "I knew this would happen I just hoped it wouldn't happen here." he tried to get the Liger back up but soon was meet with a barrage of missiles. Liger flew some feet back, meeting the ground hard again. A daze came upon him, his vision became blur of colors. His sight soon came back into place. A warm wetness was felt upon his forehead and flowed through his eyes. His whole body was in immense pain. "One more and were done for Liger," he said. He could hear the sound of gun fire in the distance but not from the Oni-kun. He looked out the broken cockpit window to see the Gun Sniper firing at the flying zoids. "Leena," he called out to her on the view screen.  
"Bit are you alright?" Leena said trying to stay focus on the battle.  
"Leena, get the hell out of here. Don't fight these guys. Its not your battle," he said harshly and in pain.  
"Bit your no longer part of the team so don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back, "Just hold on!" Bit had little strength to say anything back. He grabbed the controls and tried to get Liger back up again but came with no luck. The Liger Zero seemed to be in much damage. He kept struggling with the controls but his attention was soon changed as he saw the head of missile becoming bigger and bigger by each second. It was heading straight towards him. He let go of the controls and sat back in the seat. A grin soon came upon his face. "So..., will I die now?" ........... 


	4. part 4

The Real Folk Blues  
Part 4  
By Darra Beng  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own any of these character from Zoids or Cowboy Bebop. I just like to write. Thank you all who read this and please email me if there are any mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
'Too much time has passed by to lament that we were deeply in love. The winds keeps blowing, while my heart cannot heal all the tears in it. Someone cry, for me parched eyes....'  
"So you still remember that song," A woman with blonde hair going down to her shoulders turned to see who had interrupted her singing. He came out of the dark corridor with a slight grin on his face. She smiled and said, "Of course it was our song. Do still remember its name Bit?" He let out a slight chuckle and replied, "Why wouldn't I Julia?....The Real Folk Blues....The Real Folk Blues...."  
  
....hmm...hm..hmm...hm..hm.......  
The sound of a soft he heard. He opened his eyes to find a red haired, ammo wasting of a beauty, Leena. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" She asked. He gave no answer only turned his stare to the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I've been so long waiting for death. Each time I come closer to meeting it yet.... I never do. When is it I'll be free of this 'dark cloud'?" Bit said somehow with a smile.  
"What?" Leena reply. She looked at him bewildered, wondering what he had just meant. "What the hell is going on?" she wondered. This whole situation was all too confusing to her. She and the team needed answers but only Bit could provide them but it at the moment it looked like he gone back to sleep. Bandages covered his forehead and around his chest. Seeing how Bit wasn't going anywhere, she decided to let him rest and leave.  
  
As she walk through the halls she recalled yesterdays events. Leena luckily was able to hit the missile that was going to hit head on with the Liger Zero. Luckier both Brad and Jamie had came out in the nick of time to help her beat the attackers but it was a hard battle. After they the battle they found Bit in the Liger Zero unconscious and injured. They tried to heal him as best the could.  
  
As she entered the main room she found everyone was sitting and waiting. "Well," Doc began, "how is he?"  
"He's doing alright. He woke up a while ago but went back to sleep." Leena answered. She sat down on one of the couches.  
"Man, I wish we knew what the hell is going on here." remarked Brad lounging back in the cushion of the couch. A serious of low beeps suddenly filled the room. "Looks like we've got a transmission," Jamie said.  
"Well put it through," told Doc. Jamie got up and turned on the TV. Appearing on it was Leon Toros. "Leon! What's going on?" Leena asked.  
"Hey guys, I heard you all got in a bit of a scuffle yesterday. First with Bit then with some unknown group." Leon said.  
"You got that right," Doc affirmed.  
"Do you know where Bit is now?"  
"Yeah," Leena replied, "He's lying down right now getting recovered. Those guys were all after him yesterday."  
"I guess I should expect as much," Leon said  
"Ya got something for us Leon?" asked Toros  
"Yeah I do the guys you fought with yesterday are known as the Oni-kun."  
"The Oni-kun!" Brad exclaimed, he was now sitting full erect.  
"Do you know about these guys Brad?" Jamie asked.  
"Yeah, I do" Brad replied, "They're an underground organization that deal in some dark business. They're not like the Backdraft group who deal in unsanctioned battles. These guys are really deadly. Drugs, heists, assassinations, you name it they're involved."  
"So why are these guys after Bit?" asked Jamie. Leon replied, "I was told that Bit was once a member of the Oni-kun."  
"What!" Leena exclaimed.  
"Yeah , he was," Leon continued, "In fact it seems that he was one of the best they had, but... he left. And in the Oni-kun you can't leave so easy." The new information seemed to be an astonishing discovery especially to Leena. She was amazed to think that Bit had this big of a secret. 'Maybe that's why he left,' she wondered. "Listen guys," Leon said, "you should get Bit out of there. They know where he is and they won't stop until he's dead."  
"Alright then we should prepare the hover cargo," said Doc.  
"Right," Jamie said leaving the room with Brad. "Dad I'm going to check up on Bit," said Leena  
"Alright," she then left the room.  
  
Bit felt sluggish walking through the halls. He should be resting and recovering but wasn't. He had to get out of the base and away so the Oni-kun would just come after him. His trench coat was draped over his shoulders, bandages covered his forehead and parts of his upper body and he had a limp in his walk. He could hear footsteps above him. Hopefully they hadn't found out yet that he was gone. Bit journey to the hanger area was a slow one but he made it there. He walked slowly towards the open garage door. "Where you going Bit?" a voice asked coming from behind. He turned to see the one who blocked him from his escape, Leena. She emerged out of the dark with with an angry expression on her face. "I asked you a question Bit. Where are you going?!" She demanded again seeming to hold back her temper. Bit only kept his back to her and said coldly, "None of you business. Just leave me alone." He began walking off again towards the open garage door.  
"If you're thinking of taking the Liger Zero again forget it! Like I said before it belongs to us!" There was a bit more of harshness in her tone this time.  
"Fine then keep it." Leena's anger was almost to its peak with the remark. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She tried pulling him back in the opposite direction but was met with resistance from Bit. "Let go Leena! Let Go!" They struggled for at least half a minute, tugging and pulling. Somehow through it all, Bit was able to get his hand in representation of a gun against Leena's forehead. "Bang!" his forearm moved a slight upward as if he had just fired a gun. Leena stood only stunned looking at Bit. She realized that she had just lost again. Bit only turned and began again for the open garage door.  
"You know I missed you," murmured Leena.  
"What?" Bit said, stopping his movements and turned around. A faint sound of a cry could be heard from Leena. Her fist were deeply clenched and a tear could be seen falling.  
"For a month I've missed you, one month! And now you come back, don't even say a word and just take that stupid Liger." Her tone kept rising. Bit only looked on with a sadden expression. "After all we've been through. Now I find out you have some stupid dark past and your just gonna run away!? You just gonna throw your life away!? TELL ME!!" Leena could not stop the tears that came. The recent flood of emotions was too much for her. Bit could only watch, unsure of what to do. He took a look up to Liger. It let a growl low enough so he could hear. Bit could only grin by his partners answer. "Yeah, I guess your right," Bit said.  
"Huh?" replied Leena looking up. Bit place his hand upon Leena's cheek and slowly he brought it across her face wiping her tears while staring into each others eyes not braking away.  
  
"So where we heading, Doc?" Jaime asked sitting at the controls.  
"I have no specific destination in mind," Toros answered, "I think it would be best if we just kept on the move that way they can't easily find us."  
"Good idea," said Brad, "But what if Bit tries to leave again?" There was no answer only a brief silence that passed. Jamie then spoke, "Bit and Leena are up there talking. I wonder what they're talking about?"  
"Who knows?" Brad replied, "Besides it between them. not something we should butt in."  
  
Bit Cloud sat on a bed, watching the moving scenery through the window opposite of him. He had an expression on his face showing his contemplation. He thought about all that had happened and was to happen. Leena came into the room finding it dark and Bit staring out the window. She walked over and stood by him, taking a quick glance at him then turned to the window. There was a complete and utter silence between. Leena felt eager to break the silence and ask about his past but was cut off.   
"I once thought I was invincible. Untouchable to death itself. Oni-kun, they taught me all there needs to be known on how to kill. I did a lot of jobs, killed a lot of people. Each as bloody as the next. I began to loose myself through time. Farther and farther I became, with every job."  
"Was it that bad?" she asked.  
"Yeah it was. They even made me go past my limit," Bit answered remembering the time the bullets ripped through two bodies and the tears that seemed to stay frozen in the moment.  
"So what happened? Why'd you leave?"  
A grin appeared as he spoke, "There was a woman..." a palpable joy was ever present in his voice. "First time I found someone truly alive, at least that's what I thought. She was... the part of me I lost somewhere along the way. The part that was missing. The part I was longing for..." his voice trailed off. Leena sat down next to him, watching with wide eyes, listening with open ears.  
"What's her name?" She asked.  
"Julia..." with that name Leena felt that Bit's heart had gone out of her reach. It was as if she had lost before she had even tried. "I decided one day to leave and take her with me but in the Oni-kun they don't let you out so easy. During our getaway we got separated. I became a hit man for hire while looking for her at the same time. I never did find her. Then one day I had a dream. One where I had went around collecting the best zoid parts and had the perfect partner. After that I left being a hit man and became a junk dealer in zoid parts. And you know the rest of the story."  
"Not quite."  
"What?" Bit said looking at Leena bewildered.  
"You haven't told me where you've been for the last month," she informed. "Were you with her? With Julia?"  
"Yeah, I was,"  
"What happened?"  
Bit answered, "Lets just say we had a long reunion and it was a bad one." Bit rose from his seat and walked up to the window. "We need to stop here." Leena walked up to the window to see what he meant. She saw a town.  
"Here?" Leena said, "at Crazytown? Why?"  
"I need to pick up my stuff," Bit replied walking out of the room. Leena stared for a moment where Bit had left then looked back out through the window to the town. 


	5. part 5

The Real Folk Blues  
Part 5  
by Darra Beng  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Zoids or Cowboy Bebop. Please do not sue I just like to write and please give your reviews they are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
"You know you didn't have to come," Bit said as they got out of the jeep and headed toward the bar called Butterfly.  
"I know but I just came to make sure you didn't try to run off again," Leena retorted.  
"Hmph..., whatever."  
  
They entered the bar. Bit could hear an all too familiar tune being played through out the bar. "This was our song," he said with a small grin, "The Real Folk Blues." They walked on toward the bar. As they reached it they were greeted by a dark skinned man who was wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
"Yo, my man Dark Cloud, how you've been?" He said holding out his hand. Bit accepted and replied, "Stretch I'm doing fine."  
"Yo's I heard that them Oni-kun been after ya! I hope you bring no trouble here with ya." said Stretch a bit worried.  
"Nah, you know they be waiting for me to come," Bit eased.  
"Good yo. You know I could never understand that Vicious fellow."  
"Yeah I know"  
"Yo, so who's ya date?" Stretch asked referring to Leena.  
"Her? She's not my date,"  
"So that means she's free?" he said with a grin.  
"Sorry but I'm not taking any at the moment," Leena answered wearily.  
"You still got my stuff Stretch?" Bit asked changing the subject.  
"Yeah yo, here's the key," Stretch gave Bit a key.  
"Leena why don't you stay here. I'll be back," Bit said.  
"Okay," she replied watching Bit walking off and disappearing behind the corner. She sat down on a stool by the bar.  
"So what'll you have yo?" asked Stretch.  
"Oh I'll just have a lemon," Leena replied. Stretch rummage behind the bar fixing up the drink. "So what you doin hangin' wit Dark Cloud yo?" he asked.  
"We're team mates," Leena replied, "Why do you call him Dark Cloud?"  
"Because that's what they call him in the Oni-kun yo. Ya see they say he did a job once and was never the same again. Always had this 'dark cloud' over him cuz of it."  
"Oh. Hey what's this Vicious guy you talk about?" Leena asked.  
"Oh him yo. He's an eerie type of guy. Not one for the party ya know what I mean?" Leena nodded. Stretch brought up the drink from below the counter. "Here ya are yo, one lemon." he said handing it to her.  
"Thank." she took a sip.  
Stretch continued, "Yeah yo, Dark Cloud and Vicious used to be pals in Oni-kun long time ago yo. As time went on they grew different. When Dark Cloud left they were enemies. Word is recently Vicious killed off the old leaders of the Oni-kun and took control. He's been sending guys after him. Yo I can never understand how those two work." Bit soon came out behind the corner. He was now carrying a silver suitcase in one and concealing something in his packet, Leena could see. Bit tossed Stretch the key and he caught it. "Thanks Stretch, you were always a guy to count on," Bit said.  
"No prob yo. So you goin to face him yo?"  
"You know me. I can't pass it down." Bit answered.  
"Good luck my friend," Stretch said and they shook hands.  
"Come on Leena," Bit said and head towards the exit.  
"Thanks for the drink," Leena said, Stretch nodded and she went after Bit she caught up to hi and he spoke, "So did he tell you bout Vicious,"   
Leena a bit surprised answered, "Yeah he did... What's this about you going to face him."  
"Basically that nothing else."  
"Bit from what I just heard you could die! Why go through with it?" Leena exclaimed. Bit only answered with a smile.  
  
The drive back to the hover cargo was a silent one. None of them would speak. Leena had serious thoughts on her mind as well as Bit's.  
  
Once they had returned to the Hoover Cargo, Leena lounged about the maintenance area. Bit was in a room with her father still holding the suit case. Leena's mind churned as she tried to concentrate on a single thought but instead she kept thinking of multiple ones. Mostly about Bit. She kept telling herself it didn't matter if Bit was going to face the Oni-kun all alone. It didn't matter if he was probably going to die. It didn't matter. Bit could do what he wants, but somehow she found herself caring. Caring that he was going to die. Caring to know she would never see him again. This was miserable for her.  
  
"So what's this about Bit?" Toros Asked sitting down on a couch. Bit, standing, placed his suit case on the small table that was between them. He released the locks and opened it up. Bit then turned it around towards Toros. Doc was surprised to see how much money there was. Bit then said, "I'm buying the Liger Zero with the Jager conversion parts."  
"So your leaving us again and not coming back?" Toros asked  
"Just think of it as a insurance just in case I don't comeback," Bit replied. He then turned and started off.  
"Do you want to comeback?" Toros then asked with concern. Bit stopped and replied, "I'll comeback but only if I'm wanted to..." He then left the room.  
  
Leena was sitting down still in her mix of thought. she looked behind to find Bit was coming. She then sprang to her feet to meet Bit.  
"You wanna say anything before I go," Bit asked with a grin.  
"Yeah I do," Leena's fist meet with Bit's face. He let a tremendous cry, "OWE!!" He held his cheek.  
"Are you CRAZY!?!?" Leena exclaimed, "You're just throwing your life away. You've got people who care so live!" A low chuckle came from Bit. He regained his balance, and looked into Leena's eyes. He then held her face and began moving closer. Leena was motionless. Her eyes didn't look away from Bit's and her heart was beating faster than she had ever wasted ammo. It seemed that time had slowed down for Leena. Each moment he grew closer... and closer... and closer... and then. Bit softly placed a kiss on her forehead. He said softly after, "Leena, I never got to see that little girl who like to skate with her mom." Bit then walked away to the Liger. Leena at that moment was stunned and soon realized what had been said. A wave of anger soon built up inside of her.  
"Hey. HEY! Bit Cloud have you been snooping in my room!?" Leena yelled, Bit only walked on. "Answer Me! ANSWER ME!!" Leena's expression soon soften as she saw Bit climb into the cockpit. "Bit tell me!" she yelled, "Is it for her!? Is it for Julia!?" Bit ceased his action and replied, "She's already dead Leena. There's nothing I can do for her now." The hatch then came over Bit, sealing shut. Liger followed with roar then walked to the launch pad and launched out. 


End file.
